


Nine cups

by kaige68



Series: Tarot [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve had too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine cups

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _100 in 100_ challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.  Some will be based entire on my take of the image, some will borrow from both the image and my take on the 'definition' of the card. They are predominantly 2nd person.

You feel woeful and sluggish. You’ve had too much to drink. The first one felt light, energetic, made you feel like dancing. Now that you’ve had… (What? Maybe 8? Ugh.) Now that dancing feels like heavy stumbling.

But it’s a celebration, a party, and damn you look good. So what if you bumped into that hottie too many times? There’s a new song playing and it’s your song, you own it!

One more dance.

One more drink.


End file.
